T is for Trickster!
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Takes place after Episode 9.12-Sharp Teeth. The Trickster is back! This time though he's not going to stop until he's had his fun and taught both the boys a lesson. 'A naughty smile crept up his face and grew as he realised that he was going to have to teach both the Winchester brothers a lesson that they would never forget. Just like the old times'
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: Aright so I got this idea just a few hours ago and in my defence-I just couldn't help it.

I mean everywhere I go I see fanfics about the Mark of Cain and based off of 'The Purge' and basically the usual fluff in the end. So I was thinking to myself, 'How can I not be a part of this? I need to be a part of this!'

Just then I got this wonderful idea and so I knew I needed to write this down and update it ASAP and here it is! I've tried to make it something different and original so I'm sorry for any resemblance it has to any other story that you've read.

* * *

"_I can't trust you. Not the way I thought I could…not the way I should be able to."_

"_Okay, look whatever happened, we're family."_

"_You say that like it's some sort of cure. Like it can change the fact that everything that has ever gone wrong between us has been because we're family."_

"_So what we're not family now?"_

"_I'm saying you wanna work, let's work! But if you wanna be brothers….those are my terms."_

On the ride back to the bunker, there was complete silence.

Sam was still angry at Dean and wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy. Not this time. Kevin had had to pay for Dean's stupid mistake with his life!

When Dean had made all those attempts to save Sam's life in the past, it hadn't involved anybody else getting hurt. Dean had always sacrificed his own life; always put his own life on the line. But this time, he had let an innocent man get killed-an innocent man who happened to be their friend Kevin.

_But I'd rather let Kevin get killed a thousand times over than let Dean go to Hell or even Purgatory again_, a voice deep inside his head said to him. Sam, of course, ignored that voice and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that way because he knew that that was the truth.

But there was also another truth; something that he was sure Dean had no idea about. It was the fact that he wasn't angry on Dean for what had happened to Kevin. Maybe he was a little angry at Dean for it, but that wasn't what the majority of the anger was for.

He was angry at Dean because he was hurt. Hurt by the fact that Dean had tricked him into letting an angel possess him, hurt by how Dean couldn't trust him enough to tell him about it later and hurt by the fact that Dean didn't love him enough to let him go.

Dean on the other hand was just trying not to think about how majorly he had screwed up. He had been telling Sam the truth the other night when he had said that Kevin's death was his fault, not Sam's. But most of all he didn't get why Sam was so angry.

Of course, Dean guessed that he would be a little angry at Sam if he had let Kevin die and it had been the other way around, but he would've gotten over it soon enough. He didn't get why Sam was still holding onto his anger, and holding onto it so hard.

He knew that letting an angel possess Sam's body had been the most stupidest thing that he'd ever done, but he'd genuinely never thought that anything even remotely dangerous would happen. He'd thought that Sam would be happy that he hadn't sold his soul to a demon this time.

He didn't know why Sam had seemed so surprised though, that had kind of hurt him now that he thought about it, when Dean had mentioned how badly he's screwed up. It was as if Sam didn't know that Dean would do everything in his power to save him…and more.

_Besides, I'd do it again if I had to_, Dean thought and he knew that he should feel guilty but he didn't because he knew that if the roles were reversed Sam would do the same for him. _Wouldn't he?_

In the midst of all their thoughts, they didn't notice the Trickster, who was eyeing them up like a prize from a distance. How was he still alive, you might ask. Maybe it was because he had never died in the first place, maybe his death had just been a trick or an illusion. He was a trickster after all.

A naughty smile crept up his face and grew as he realised that he was going to have to teach both the Winchester brothers a lesson that they would never forget. Just like the old times! And maybe make up for all the times he'd missed. ;)

* * *

Writer's note: I have a pretty good idea about what lesson the Trickster is going to teach them both but I'm open to any suggestions.

What lessons would you want the Trickster to teach both the boys? And who should the Trickster mess around with first-Sam or Dean? Or maybe alternate between them?

I definitely hope your ideas are better than mine!


	2. Chapter 2

"SAM!"

Sam suddenly woke up from his bed, alert and winced slightly at the uncomfortable feeling that he felt. As he looked around, the feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and he felt as if he was looking at his room from somebody else's eyes.

He jumped off his bed and was a little confused at the fact that the bed seemed a little bigger than he remembered. But he had more important things to take care of.

"Dean!"

Sam crept out into the corridor and got ready to strike as he opened Dean's door. He waited with anticipation as the door slowly opened to reveal….himself!

"Well, this is weird," Sam commented, scratching his head a little confused.

"No dude, you're not staring into a mirror," his reflection said to him, "It's me….Dean!"

"Wha…but…how?!" Sam stopped talking as he saw his own reflection in the mirror-an actual mirror this time. He stared stunned at who he saw in the mirror.

'No, this can't be happening,' he thought, 'Not right now. Not to me.'

He raised one arm, then the other and then he waved them around.

"Dude, stop flailing your arms around like a monkey!" Reflection Sam-or Dean-said to him, looking a little annoyed, "You're making me look bad!"

"Dean," Sam called out to him, as he sank onto Dean's bed with his head in his hands, "Am I you?"

Even before Sam asked that question, he knew that what he was going to say wouldn't make sense but his brother would understand exactly what he meant.

"I dunno Sam," Dean sighed as he put his arms up questioningly. He was at a complete loss of what to do, "How is it fair that you get to be the handsomer brother this time?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head, or technically Dean's head, since he was in Dean's body.

"So is this like Freaky Friday?" Sam asked suddenly horrified. He wondered what he'd have to do to get back into his own body. Thankfully they didn't get a lot of guests here at the bunker, so explaining the situation wouldn't be a big problem.

Also they'd been in weirder situations than this, so none of the people who visited would be freaked out or anything. But Sam felt really uncomfortable to move around in his brother's body, sort of vulnerable. Plus now that he was actually shorter than his brother, he had to look up at Dean rather than look down at him like he used to.

"Yeah seems like it," Dean shrugged, "Except I don't get swapped into the body of a hot, young teenager. I'm just stuck with your gigantor ass."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with…," Sam tried to think of a better retort, "this!" Sam pointed to himself-in Dean's body.

"Yeah well at least I eat plenty and I'm not gassy like you!" Dean accused, the sides of his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"And at least I have a shower every day and don't smell like…," Sam tried to smell himself-or Dean's body-and almost threw up, "….shit!"

Just as Dean opened his mouth to give Sam a snappy reply…

They both heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh crap," Sam mumbled, his worst thoughts having turned real. Whoever this visitor was couldn't have come at a worse time but if he/she was here then it must be pretty urgent.

Sam and Dean went over to open the door, and standing right in front of the door, was Castiel.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam," Castiel gave them both a curt nod.

"Hey Cas," Sam and Dean said together and then narrowed their eyes at each other.

Castiel, having been with the boys for a long time now, didn't even blink at it. He knew that the boys liked to pretend like it had never happened, even though it happened pretty often.

"Why are you here?" Sam-who was in Dean's body-asked him, "Is everything alright?"

Castiel looked a little embarrassed as he said, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Dean-who was in Sam's body-asked him.

"I mean this," he said angrily as he pulled up his sleeves to reveal a tattoo on his arm. As both the boys took a close look at it, they saw the trickster's familiar face gazing up at them and below that it said 'Cas loves Gabriel'.

"Whoa, Cas," Dean said, "I never knew that you swung that way." Castiel gave him a face that said that he would punch Dean in the face anytime now-Sam's face-which was exactly what Dean wanted. Sam deserved a punch to his face.

"Hey _Sam_," Sam said to Dean, giving his brother his famous bitch face, "Why don't you just shut your mouth!" And as much as Sam felt like Dean deserved that punch to his face, it would be Sam's handsome face that would get damaged in the process and that was a risk that Sam wasn't willing to take.

"Hey _Dean_, stop being such a jerk to me man," Dean gave Sam a smirk in return. Since he was _'Sam'_ now, he figured that he would have to call _'Dean' _a jerk.

"I'm always a jerk, bitch," Sam smiled at the statement, "you should know that by now." Sam's smile widened with the knowledge that he was clearly playing Dean's part too well. And it felt sort of satisfying to say the 'b'-word to his brother, even though he was indirectly just saying it to himself.

Castiel glared at both angry and confused but got straight to the point as he said, "I think that my brother Gabriel might still be alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriel-as in the douchy trickster Gabe?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes, Sam," Cas nodded, still unaware of the body switching that had taken place between the two brothers, "My brother Gabriel."

"And why do you think that he might still be alive?" Sam asked him, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Because Dean," Cas answered, "No other creature is powerful or stupid enough to play such tricks on an angel."

"Yeah," Sam muttered, "about that Cas."

Cas turned to look at Sam with an expression that said that he was listening.

"I think Gabriel might have done something else too," Sam scratched the back of his head. Gosh, his brother had really short hair, "If he's alive."

"What has he done?" Cas asked, eager to fix the problem.

Sam made eye contact with Dean. He paused a little, still weirded out by seeing his brother awkwardly standing in his body.

"He might have switched our bodies," Sam said pointing to himself and Dean.

"And like always," Dean grumbled, "he probably thinks that he's teaching us one of his lame-ass lessons for the greater good or world peace or whatever."

"Well if you're here Gabe, you frickin' son of a bitch, and you really believe that," Dean looked around the room as his voice rose, searching for any sign of the trickster, "then YOU'RE WRONG!"

Even Sam couldn't help but look around, as Dean's voice echoed throughout the house, expecting Gabriel to pop up at any moment with that cheesy smile on his face that Sam felt so tempted to wipe off.

"Are you alright Sam?" Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"DEAN," Dean almost yelled at him, "I'm Dean!"

"Dean, will you calm down," Sam hissed at him, "please!"

Dean just stormed out of the living room and Sam heard the door to his room bang shut just a few seconds later. He put his hands up in air in a what-the-hell kind of gesture and took a deep breath as if saving energy for what he was about to do next. And then he turned around, knowing that he'd have to explain what had happened, to Castiel, in detail.

* * *

He squinted his eyes at the huge television planted right in front of him in concentration. He was sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of coke in another.

"Gabriel," A familiar voice called out to him and as he turned around, he saw his brother sitting right next to him on the couch.

"Castiel," Gabriel gave his brother the cheesiest smile that he could, "It's nice to see you again."

Castiel looked at the food and drink that Gabe was holding with interest. Why his brother would take pleasure in having food and drinks when he did not require it was one of the things that had always confused Castiel.

He had understood why the arch angel had chosen to live amongst humans for so long but there were still a lot of things that confused this angel. He reckoned that he had learned quite a bit by staying with his human friends Sam and Dean, and during his time as a human, but he definitely had a lot more to learn.

"So," Gabe reappeared with some popcorns stuffed into his mouth, "Are you here to throw me a surprise party or….?"

"I am here to talk to you," Castiel said, straightforward and with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel just rolled his eyes, used to the angel's seriousness, "cause it's not like I just came back from the dead or nothing."

"Yes, that is what I need to talk to you about," Cas said to him.

Gabe put his feet up on the table in front of him, his eyes still on the TV that was showing Sam and Dean bickering with each other like an old married couple. "Well, then talk cause I'm listening," Gabe winked at Cas before turning his attention back to the TV.

He had known that with all the traps and whatnots laid out in the bunker that Sam and Dean now called their home, it was almost impossible to go in there and get out unnoticed. So since he couldn't go to the bunker and witness what was happening there himself, he had used his god-like powers to transfer it all to the TV instead. And there was nothing better than sitting on a comfy couch with a bucket of popcorn and some coke to enjoy a good movie.

"Gabriel," Cas said, his expressions darkening as he continued, "Who brought you back to life?"

Castiel doubted that he already knew the answer to his question. He knew that the trickster had definitely died and that there was no way that he could have come back unless he was brought back by something that was even more powerful than him.

Gabriel suddenly became serious as he thought over whether he should tell his brother the truth, but after a while he shrugged his shoulders. Castiel was going to find out the truth one way or another so it was better for him to hear it from Gabriel himself.

"It was Metatron," he said, looking at Castiel with a sad expression on his face, "Metatron brought me back from the dead."

"Why?"

"Because he has work for me."


End file.
